1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent antenna, and more particularly to an antenna with high light transmittance including a transparent substrate and a conducting material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of wireless communication technologies, the antenna as the emitting device is gradually entering into a variety of technical areas, such as, wide applications in mobile phones, satellite receivers, electronic tags, radio cards and other products. With the constant volume reduction of various communication equipments, it is the demand of technical development to develop the antenna which meets the communication requirements without affecting the product beauty. Therefore, the transparent antenna gradually draws the attention of human beings.
Existing transparent antennas are mostly formed by sticking the transparent conducting material in required antenna shape onto transparent insulating material. For example, the transparent antenna mentioned in the Chinese Patent Application No. 200510025416.X could prepare the transparent conducting material into the antennas with different patterns which are installed onto the surface of transparent substrate. However, for the product beauty and without affecting the light transmittance, conducting material of transparent material adopted in this technology is limited to transparent conducting material. The conductivity of existing transparent conducting materials is far less than that of metal. Therefore, the efficiency of such transparent antenna is not high and the performance is relatively poor.
To overcome the influence of antenna width on light transmittance, there is a transparent antenna on the surface of various communication equipments which is composed of a conductive film with mesh structure (the details can refer to Chinese Patent Application No. 200680017569.2). The profile of the mesh is composed of extremely thin shoestring with substantially equal width. The width of extremely thin shoestring can be lower than 30 μm, and the light transmittance is up to above 70%. However, the film and transparent substrate of above mentioned transparent antenna are two separate parts, and the film is installed on the surface of transparent substrate, increasing the antenna thickness. In addition, the film is at the outside of transparent substrate, to prevent antenna pattern damage, additional fixing installation is required; transparent protective film is preferably formed on its surface.